The Travellers
'''The Travellers' are a mysterious, several-millenia-old, once powerful, cursed sub-culture of witches who have presumably been transmitting the knowledge of their spells from one generation to another since their emergence around the time of the Roman Empire, in modern Europe. Silas and Qetsiyah were said to be the most powerful members during their time, and possibly the two most powerful members of all time. However, Silas became immortal, rendering him unable to practice magic, and Qetsiyah was later killed by the group for making immortality achievable. They also kept Amara's body, which was used as the anchor for the Other Side, hidden for thousands of years until Qetsiyah brought herself back to life and located it with her magic. Very little is known about the structure of the group, but membership seems to be earned by birthright, thought in some cases this has been shown to to apply and people are still considered members even when they lose the ability to use their magical powers, such as, for example, as a result of becoming a vampire. True to their name, Travellers adopt a nomadic lifestyle; they are constantly on the move. For this reason, it is possible for outside factions to hire their services at the right price. Tensions have been rising between the Travellers and other witch covens for centuries, and the threat of war is in the air. It is worth noting that despite being nothing more than cursed witches, Travellers deny the fact that they are witches, possibly due to the hate they feel towards all witches, stating that once the Travelelrs were cursed, perversions of pure magic appeared,much to their dismay. Witches share this too,as they directly deny that the Travellers are witches. The Travellers function as the main antagonists of Season Five. History The Travellers were an ancient community of gifted witches who apparently used powerful magic to achieve great things, including things that were frowned upon by other witches. Qetsiyah and Silas were two members of the Travellers and considered to be their most powerful members. However, things changed for the Travellers when the two created a spell for immortality. When it was used on Silas and Amara, it caused a severe schism in the entire witch community, possibly over the subject of immortality itself and the possibilities that came with being a witch. The community was divided between those witches who sought to preserve what they saw as the natural balance of the world by using their powers for that aim, and those who believed they could use it to do anything. Fearing the power that could be unleashed on the world thanks to this use of magic, according to Markos, nature itself placed a curse on Qetsiyah's entire coven. The curse prevented them from gathering as a tribe, an act which would cause disasters such as plagues, fires and earthquakes whenever they gathered. Also, they no longer had access to traditional magic sources, thought unmentioned, it's known that for this reason Qetsiyah was killed by The Travellers. However, the Travellers eventually discovered that the curse only prevented them from gathering inside their own bodies and that only magic coming from the earth was forbidden to them. They discovered a different way to practice magic and used it to create the passengers, as a means to gather undetected by the other witches and for them to avoid the curse, by using other people's bodies. The Travellers also remained together and avoided the curse by never stopping anywhere more than one night. This also allowed them to prevent the witches from finding them. Witch Covens have tried to track the Travellers for millenia but they were never able to find them. This led to centuries of war between the Travellers and the witches. The Travellers also begun to believe that the now-dominant form of magic, Spirit Magic, was a perversion of the magic they considered to be 'pure' and they became determined to have their revenge on the witches by destroying that perversion. For the next 2 000 years, the Travellers wandered the world, evading the witches and seeking the doppelgängers. Nadia Petrova, a vampire descended from a Traveller line (and whose mother, Katerina, was one of Amara's doppelgängers), claimed that, given their few possessions, the Travellers often sold their services, possibly as mercenary witches. Despite this, there's not much history available on The Travellers as mentioned by Atticus Shane during My Haunted Heart in a coversation with Sheila Bennett. At some point The Travellers discovered that the Doppelgängers were crucial for returning to their former glory and set off to find them eventually geting hold of Amara's dessicated body which they kept for 2000 years. The Travellers, according to Qetsiyah are also the first witch coven in history and acted as the middle man between the humans and the supernatural but over time The Travellers became more and more darker abandoning their original purpose, the exact reason for this is unknown. The Vampire Diaries |-|Season Five= In I Know What You Did Last Summer, Gregor, with Nadia's help, possessed Matt through a spell. In True Lies, Silas's pursuit of Katherine leads him to a confrontation with Matt, where he quickly finds out he cannot control Matt with his powers. By probing Matt's mind, he finds out that Gregor is possessing him, and that is why he can't compel Matt. Later, Gregor and Nadia confront Silas at the gas station where he went to get a "snack". Gregor reveals his intention of entombing Silas once again and Nadia says this is the goal of The Travelers. Before Gregor can do anything, he is killed by Nadia who reveals that she has no intention of doing what the Travelers want and has an agenda that Silas seems to benefit from. In Original Sin, Qetsiyah mentions that she and Silas were the most powerful members of a group of gifted people called The Travellers. Nadia and Gregor work with Silas into trapping Katherine thought Katherine later incapacitated Nadia and escaped. In For Whom the Bell Tolls, Nadia and Gregor find Katherine and Gregor plans on handing her over but Nadia changes her mind and knocks Gregor unconsious, Nadia shortly afterwards kidnaps Katherine again. In Monster's Ball, ''Qetsiyah reveals that the Travellers killed her, possibly because of her part in creating the Immortality Spell. She also reveals that they took the anchor to the Other Side and have been hiding it for 2,000 years. In ''Handle with Care, a couple of Travellers arrive at the location where Amara's petrified body is hidden. They attack Damon, and Damon kills them. One of the Travellers is then used to revive and nourish Amara. Nadia confronted Gregor about their real mission but Gregor himself admits not knowing it except that it included The Anchor to The Other Side. In Death and the Maiden, The Unknown Traveller appeared at the Grill and summoned Gregor, after failing to recieve an answer from Gregor he leaves the grill and lures Nadia to the woods, after using a form of mind control on her the Traveller orders her to find the corpses of Qetsiyah, Silas and Amara. In Dead Man on Campus, it is revealed by the spirit of Gregor that the Travellers' mission is to find and kill Katherine. Katherine said she hated Travelers because all they do is lie while she reveals that Nadia's grandfather was a Traveller. Thought in future episodes it's revealed that while Gregor was partially right about Katherine needing to die, he was more focused on a personal revenge agaisnt Katherine rather than their actual mission. Thought at the time and later mentioned by Nadia in The Beginning of the End, no member actually knows what their mission is except for their leader. In The Cell, Nadia refuses to work with the Traveller telling him "I'm not someone's errand girl" and reminds him of his original death at her hand 50 years ago before departing. The unnamed traveller meets with the leader again and reports having found Amara and Qetsiyah's corpses but he can't find Silas's yet, thought not heard, the leader orders the traveller to keep looking and the traveller nods. In 50 Shades of Grayson, Katherine reveals that her father was a Traveler, which means a magical gene runs in her family. The Unknown Traveller sets himself on finding Silas's body after Nadia breaks free of his midn control eventually finding it and taking Gregor's corpse along for unknown reasons. In 500 Years of Solitude, Nadia approaches The Unknown Traveller looking for a way to save Katherine, after reaching a deal Nadia brings Elena and Stefan to an abandoned house where they'll find a Traveller who will help Nadia save Katherine. Nadia tricks Elena and Stefan with the house full of Travellers who want doppelgängers for unknown reasons. So the Travellers corner Elena and Stefan, and takes two buckets of their blood, and let them go afterwards. A fellow Traveller teaches Katherine the spell, and later Katherine uses the spell on Elena to become a passenger in her body. In The Devil Inside, Mia completes the spell which gives Katherine permanent control of Elena's body. Katherine then kills Mia. The Unknown Traveller before departing town attacked Bonnie on his own after seeing her talking with the spirit of Alaric Saltzman. In'' Total Eclipse of the Heart, Sloan offers Wes money and protection and in return he would analyze doppelgänger blood. Later the Travellers help bring down Damon and Enzo, as Wes injects Damon with the ripper serum. In ''No Exit, the Travellers seal Damon and Enzo in a farmhouse so Wes could observe how long Damon would last before he fed on his best friend. When Damon started to feed, they raised the acidity of Enzo's blood so that Damon wouldn't be able to kill as Wes still needed him. In Gone Girl, It's revealed that back in 2010 The Travellers wanted Nadia Petrova dead for unknown reasons, after Nadia killed the group that was planning to kill her Gregor stepped in and offered Nadia information on Katherine and the posibility of being reunited if she joined The Travellers, Nadia accepted Gregor's offer. Wes, after being rescued from Damon and being berated by Sloan, tells Sloan to take out Damon and he'll finish examining the blood. In While You Were Sleeping, Sloan kidnaps Stefan as a way to lure Damon out and kill him as Wes still needs to work on the doppelgänger blood, the plan was unsuccessful as Damon later rescued his brother, killed 2 Travellers and stopped Wes once more. At the end of the episode Sloan thinks there's no other choice but to let their leader get angry and let him deal with Damon. In The Beginning of the End, Markos reveals himself to the town of Mystic Falls and started setting his plan in motion by letting himself be seen by Elena, Markos is also revealed to have been part of the life of Elena and her friends since 2009, thought Markos first appeared in town in 2008 when he founded Stefan Salvatore. After Markos's identity is discovered he takes action against the doppelgängers for getting on his way repeatedly, Markos is also revealed to have been the one who caused the accident that killed Elena's and Jeremy's parents. In All Hell Breaks Loose, Markos tells The Travellers to set their plan in motion, he tells Sloan that he needs to speak with Nadia and orders her to bring Nadia to him. Sloan, afraid that Markos might kill her informs Nadia of Markos's orders which Nadia simply shrugs off for the moment, after Enzo and Nadia fail to kill Wes, Markos enraged orders the deaths of both thought he shortly afterwards seems to feel guilty, it's also revealed that Luke and Liv are working with The Travellers. In My Haunted Heart, Markos tortures Matt and Caroline in order to get their friends from stop getting on his way. Sloan orders both Luke and Liv to capture the doppelgängers by promisiong to releaser their parents, after hearing the reason behind Nadia's attempt to kill Wes, Markos lets her off the hook but demands Enzo to be taken care off. In Point of No Return, While Markos has finally managed to capture Nadia, Sloan and Gregor carry out his order of taking care of Enzo by constantly threatening the life of his lover Maggie going as far as to threaten to kill Maggie on her sleep if Enzo didn't stopped in trying to kill Wes. Luke and Liv are captured by Elena, Stefan and Damon and are asked to give answers, when Luke refuses Damon kills him and Damon threatens to reunite Liv with her brother if she doesn't speaks. Liv tells the group the reason why she worked with The Travellers and tells them she doesn't knows what their plan is. Eventually Enzo surrendered, Markos then tasked Gregor with finding Katherine's body. After sleeping with Sloan, Nadia calls Markos and tells him they have a deal. In End of Days, the episode started with The Unknown Traveller causing a car accident and kidnapping Liv, Gregor shortly afterwards found Katherine's body. Markos finally made public to the coven his master plan but not before explaining it: Markos starts by telling The Travellers the reason behind his plan is both fixing mistakes that both their coven and nature haven't been able to fix and revenge, Markos tells The Travellers that the truth behind the fact they can't practice real magic "well not all of us" as Markos points at Nadia for emphasis is because of Qetsiyah's cration of both The Other Side and the inmortality spell and what happened in the 10th century when The Travellers failed to stop Esther from creating the first vampires or as known by everyone as The Originals, Markos reveals that nature punished their coven for failing to stop both witches from making abominations to the natural order and states it's time to make thing right, when a traveller asks Markos what is he saying. Markos reveals that his plan consists on destroying The Other Side and killing The Original Family. The Travellers later started setting their plan in motion, Markos explains that since doppelgängers were used to create The Other Side, they could destroy it as well, thought not much of the spell is known, Markos killed 2 Amara doppelgängers and 2 Silas doppelgängers, along with the power drawn from an Expression triangle seemed to boost Markos's abilities to such point to cause severe pain infliction on Bonnie (and the others witches bound to her) without a showing a hint of suffering a side effect. The Travellers in the end were defeated after The Unknown Traveller killed Markos with the excuse of heving seen enough violence, after Markos wakes up from his temprary death, he finds the unknown traveller in the room and asks where the coven is. The Traveller asks Markos what coven explaining that after he stabbed him in the neck very few people stayed with Markos while rest of the coven abandoned him and joined a newly ressurected former member. During the course of the episode, Wes was seen experimenting on werewolves while also finishing his work on the doppelgänger blood and improve the Ripper Virus, Wes eventually created a syringe with a toxing found on werewolf's saliva which he used to paralyse Enzo temprarily and escape, he also created a werewolf "poison" as an order from Markos which Nadia later used on Tyler. The Travellers took the werewolves after Wes had finished experimenting on them, thought not seen Nadia compelled 12 humans which were also taken by The Travellers and 12 members of the group agreed to be sacrificed for the spell. In his last appearance of the season, Dave who has just finished shaving and washed his face, was approached by Sloan and informed him that she and the other Travellers except for Mia decided to join his faction and clean The Traveller's name. Season Six The Travellers will be the major plot focus of the season and more of their backstory will be revealed. Members Alive/Undead *Qetsiyah (currently a Passenger in Nadia's body) *Markos (leader in Season Five) * Markos 1.png|Markos Nadia 5 TVD 5x01.png|Nadia Sloanfreepeople.png|Sloan Kristoff.png|Kristof Gregor.png|Gregor Mia.png|Mia Kathyy4.png|Katherine Wes TVD 5x05.jpg|Wes Tessa.jpg|Qetsiyah Silas_3_TVD_5x01.jpg|Silas Valentine_5.jpg|Unnamed member Bryce-johnson-1-sized.jpg|Roman Ivan.jpg|Ivan 129220_0222_pre_595.jpg|Dave Travellers_5x10-4.png|Unnamed members TVD_0808.jpg|Unnamed members Wyws-4.jpg|Luke LiveParker.png|Liv Markos_Travellers.png Nadia Petrova (on and off member) *Katherine Pierce (former member) *Wes Maxfield (ally, unofficial member) *Sloan *Mia *Ivan *Roman *Dave (former member, leader of his own faction) *Unnamed member (Grey Damon) *Dozens of unnamed members Deceased *Silas *Gregor *Kristof *Rene *Katherine's Father *Katherine's Sister *Harold *Dozens of unnamed members *Luke Parker (unwilling member) *Liv Parker (unwilling member) Appearances Season Five *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' (Nadia, Gregor, Katherine and unnamed member) *''True Lies'' (Nadia, Gregor, Katherine and Qetsiyah) *''Original Sin'' (Nadia, Gregor, Katherine and Qetsiyah in present day, Silas in flashbacks) *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' (Gregor, Kristof, Qetsiyah and Katherine, Nadia abandons the group) *''Monster's Ball'' (Qetsiyah, Katherine, Gregor and Kristof) *''Handle with Care'' (Katherine, Qetsiyah, Silas, Gregor, Kristof, Rene and unnamed member) *''Death and the Maiden'' (Katherine, Qetsiyah, Silas, Gregor, Markos and unnamed member) *''Dead Man on Campus'' (Katherine, Gregor, Qetsiyah and unnamed member, Silas in hallucination) *''The Cell'' (Katherine, Markos and unnamed member, Silas in hallucination) *''50 Shades of Grayson'' (Katherine, Markos and unnamed member, Silas in hallucination) *''500 Years of Solitude'' (Katherine, Mia, Ivan, several unnamed members, Katherine's family and unnamed member, Nadia temporarily rejoins the group) *''The Devil Inside'' (Nadia, Gregor, Katherine, Mia and unnamed member) *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' (Katherine, Sloan, unnamed members, Wes allies himself with the group) *''No Exit'' (Katherine, Sloan, unnamed members, Wes) *''Gone Girl'' (Katherine, Sloan and Wes in present day, Gregor and several unnamed members in flashback) *''While You Were Sleeping'' (Sloan, Wes, unnamed members, Silas and Katherine in hallucinations) *''The Beginning of the End'' (Markos in present day, Nadia, Gregor, Katherine, Silas, Qetsiyah, unnamed member and Kristof during flashback) *''All Hell Breaks Loose'' (Markos, Wes and Sloan in present day, Mia, unnamed member and Kristof in flashback, Luke and Liv revealed to be working for the group, Qetsiyah and Silas as ghosts) *''My Haunted Heart(Markos, unnamed member, Wes, Luke, Liv Sloan and Gregor in present day, Katherine in hallucination, Qetsiyah and Silas as ghosts) *Point of No Return'' (Markos, unnamed member, Gregor, Sloan, Wes, Luke and Liv in present day, Dave in flashbacks, Nadia rejoins the group, Liv abandons the group, Qetsiyah and Silas) *''End of Days'' (Nadia, Markos, Wes, Silas, Qetsiyah, Katherine, Mia, Sloan, Gregor, Kristof, unnamed member, Dave, several unnamed members, Harold in part 2 only) Season Six *TBA Category:Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:The Travellers Category:Antagonists Category:Groups Category:Witches Category:Vampires Category:Ghosts